The ultimate adventure
by pkp
Summary: Harry and Hermione were planning something secretly. Ron and Rose were planning to know what it was...
1. The Secret

The ultimate adventure

Chapter 1

Secrets

"He was not an ordinary boy even though he looked like one, except the scar on his forehead. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead made him different. Different from his own kinds as well. He was the boy who lived!" She was writing busily and thinking hard side- by- side. She was waiting for someone in this distant deserted park for quite some time, and she was quite restless. 'what was going to happen?' Was the question in her mind?

This was her seventh and last book in the series. She had the entire story ready in her mind. She had seen enough incidences to write the story. Of course she was not going to write the whole true story. That was the part of the promise she made to him. She had added some imaginary characters and stories. She had modified some events as well as had distorted and had painted some characters. But it was a true story which she couldn't say! In all, she was very happy! Her career as a writer in this muggle world had taken off very nicely! She was the richest and the most popular writer in the muggle world. She had not achieved this in her own world!

Today they were meeting up secretly again to discuss something."What?" the question was really bugging her. Why he had called her to meet in secrete again? All this secrecy of seven books was already killing her! She had never kept a secret from anyone in her life. Her muggle parents knew all about her writing but her witch and wizard relatives, her husband, her daughter, her in laws knew nothing about it. Now she did not want to keep any secrets. Today she would tell that to him!

She was lost in thoughts but her instincts always kept her alert! It was a habit of many years. She heard some sound. She looked all around her. Nobody was there. She kept still for some time and cautiously looked around her again. Something was not quite right but she couldn't pinpoint it! She felt a bit of a discomfort but she had to wait there to meet him.

A loud cracking sound came behind her and a person appeared out of a thin air. He was a thin person with untidy black hair, a thin spectacles and a lightning scar on the right side of his forehead."There you are Harry! Where have you been? You are late!"She cried. "Sorry, Hermione! James and Sirius Albus kept me busy with one thing or the other….I think they are suspicious of me… "We cannot talk here. I think somebody is keeping an eye on me." She said. "There is no one. I checked it twice. May be its some muggle fan of yours!" He said mischievously. "Stop teasing me Harry! But I am not comfortable here. Let's go somewhere else…" "No. I have a better idea." He took out an old cloak and they both disappeared under the cloak.

Just a little distance away from them two figures appeared from behind the tree."She is only meeting Harry uncle, Papa!" Eleven years old Rose was saying to her father, Ron. But her father was obviously not sharing her opinion. He was furious! "This is worse than what I was expecting, Rose! I would have been happy if it's Victor or some other guy .But Harry!" He was almost shouting. "They are up to something and they are not telling me!! Me! Their best friend…her husband…his brother- in –law…How could they do this to me?" "Papa, I think you are making a mountain out of a mole! It could be nothing but a surprise party for you or aunt Jinny or grand ma Moly! You can ask Mama today!"Rose said. But she was herself doubtful of that. For such small thing like surprise party, her mama and uncle would not meet each other in a muggle park dressed like muggle and dangerously apparating in public like that! No!! They are certainly up to something! By watching his face she understood that her father also didn't buy that! What were her mother and uncle are up to? They must find it out and for that they needed a plan. The plan was taking shape in her mind already. She must talk to her cousins immediately! She needed their help. Ron was also making some plan ferociously. He had to keep his calm and then try to find about the happenings without let Harry and Hermione know.

Oblivious to these happenings around them Harry and Hermione are also planning something quite different and dangerous for which they needed Ron and Jenny's help!"What would be the best approach to convince them" was the subject of discussion between them!


	2. The Plans and Revelations

Rose was reading a book when her mother came home that night. "Rose…Hugo….Ron…, where are you? I am home." Hearing her calm voice Rose wondered again. Her mother was keeping great secrets from family but still she sounded so calm. She decided to prove herself her mother's true daughter. She also would keep calm. She would never show how much work she had done in past two three hours. If her mother could keep a secret she could keep one too.

But somehow the atmosphere in the house was very tense. Ron was not at home. Rose was uncomfortable about that. She hadn't seen her papa all evening and she had no idea where he had gone. This information made Hermione a bit uncomfortable too. She was feeling quite uneasy this evening trying to keep her calm. Something was not right. She could feel it. She started with cooking and cleaning sharing her day's happenings with Rose and Hugo. Rose was a bit chatty and Hugo was extra ordinarily quiet today. Were they also keeping some secret or was she just having that feeling? Hermione was not sure. She had to talk to them as soon as possible.

On the other hand Rose was feeling little jumpy. She was not sure about Hugo. She had told him everything she had seen in the park. She needed his help to find out mama's secret. But Hugo was not good at keeping secrets. What would she do if he revealed it…?

Hermione was giving finishing touches to the dinner preparations when Ron appeared. He was not alone. He had brought Neville for dinner. Ron had done that before. Just to unnerve or tease Hermione he used to bring friends or mere acquaintances for dinner without informing her. But it was very unlike of Neville to come like that. He appeared to be little put out with Ron. But looking at Ron's mood Hermione kept quiet.

Rose was deep in thought. What was her father up to? Why uncle Neville was here with him? It seemed that she was not to know! After a silent and awkward dinner Ron asked Rose and Hugo to go to their room as the elder ones were going to have drinks. Rose was entitled to a butter beer but at this current situation she didn't dare to argue with either of them. So reluctantly she headed for their room with Hugo. He also had enough of awkwardness it seemed.

There Hedwig the family owl was waiting for them. At last… some news! After a lot of thinking and arguing Rose and Hugo had come to the conclusion that what their mother had being doing must be regarding writing. All said and done that was the only thing their mother was best at. So that was the first thing they should be looking at. After all Uncle Harry would not let his best friend get hurt. So the secret must be something regarding their mother writing something and after publishing the book they wanted to give their father a surprise.

At that moment Rose remembered something she had heard her uncle saying at the park. He was saying something about muggle fan of her mother. Was her mother writing book for muggles? How could they find it out? Oh….Teddy could help them in this quest. Teddy, son of late Uncle Lupin and Aunt Tonks and godson of Uncle Harry. He had an enormous knowledge of muggle books. It was his hobby to read muggle books just like his late father. They were busy sending letters almost for next hour or so. They had written to their cousins James, Al and Lily as well. In case their conclusion was wrong they needed their cousins to keep eye on Uncle Harry. It would give them some other clue regarding the secret.

And….Yes….Success….!

After some research Teddy had found out something! There were some books; to be precise seven books published in the muggle world. Telling a story of Harry Potter – 'A Boy Who Lived'. These books about wizarding world were on the best seller list for many months. How he could have missed them out? But now he was going to read them all! etc…, etc… So that was the secret these two people keeping. Rose had to tell this to her papa as soon as possible!

'HA…HA…HA….'a loud laugh of their mother scared them both. They ran downstairs and when they reached dining area they came across a very peculiar scene. Their mother was seated in the chair with her face in her hands crying. There was a fear in her eyes as well. She was shouting at top of her voice."I am sorry Ron. I shouldn't have done that. I thought it was a good idea at that time. But now….. He wants to do something more. I am so scared! I am so scared for you Ron. I love you Ron. And he wouldn't allow me to come. He wants me and Ginny to be with kids. He is right of course but… but… I am so scared for you." She was repeating all of it again and again. Ron was trying to stop her in vain. He was asking her questions about what was the secret she is keeping from him and what was she scared for. She was not answering him. Uncle Neville was sitting there horrified looking at them both.

"What have you done to her?" asked Hugo. His voice was shaky and Rose could tell that he was terrified by the scene as well. "We had given her a Veritaserum! But it is not working as it should." answered Ron. He was nervous up to the point of break down."Why she is not answering my questions? And why is she babbling?" Now he was looking at Neville.

"I could not find Veritaserum at such a short notice. So I brought a juice of Verocosic turnip. It is one of the main ingredients of the potion. It is named after it. I didn't know it will turn out to be like this!" said Neville. Ron was furious with himself. How could have he trusted somebody like Neville who doesn't have capacity to do anything right! At least he would have thought that Neville was never good with potions. Now for that mistake he got into situation like this in front of his kids! Blast!

"Now, what are we supposed to do? She is not even telling the secret."

"She is not keeping any secrets from you Ron! She and Harry can never keep anything from you. I tried to tell you!" said Neville." She could not lie about anything now so she is really scared about you!" "Oh Neville….! Just shut up and tell me the anti potion or something to stop her babbling." bellowed Ron. "Just give her some sleeping potion and let her sleep. She will be alright tomorrow." Neville was looking very nervous now.

They moved very fast after that. After settling her mother in her room Rose told her father and uncle Neville about the books in the muggle world. "Dad, that's the secret. She was writing Uncle Harry's story and publishing it in the muggle world. You should have waited. You shouldn't have taken these drastic steps." Said Hugo.

"Oh, I am sorry about that but she should not have kept it secret!" Ron felt relieved. "Any way, the problem is now solved. So I must leave now. Please don't tell Hermione that I gave her the juice, if she remembered anything about it in the morning…"said Neville. "She will remember it alright uncle Neville. You have to come and give her explanation and apology sometime! "Said Rose. "I have to do that I guess." said Neville before disapperating to Hogwart .

"But tell me Rose," Hugo was very thoughtful."If that is the secret then what was mama talking about? Why she was scared for papa? Where she wanted to go which Uncle Harry wouldn't allow?" "These are the questions mom has to answer first thing tomorrow morning Hue!" said his papa. Ron was also in deep thought. He had to give his piece of mind to his best friend very soon!!


End file.
